Typically, gas turbine engines include a compressor for compressing air, a combustor for mixing the compressed air with fuel and igniting the mixture, and a turbine blade assembly for producing power. Air is channeled inwardly toward the compressor through a radially extending compressor inlet manifold which redirects the air axially to the compressor. Typical compressor inlet manifold configurations create unsteady airflow into the compressor, which negatively affects performance of the compressor and the turbine engine. In a typical system, the side of the compressor inlet manifold that is closest to the compressor inlet usually has more mass flow while the opposite side is subject to reduced airflow. In addition, typical compressor inlet manifolds have some form of unsteady loss generating recirculation and stagnant air at the bottom of the compressor inlet. Thus, a more efficient compressor inlet manifold is needed.